fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Amiibo
amiibo (アミーボ) are a line of interactive figurines available for usage with compatible software for Nintendo platforms beginning with the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Function amiibo are a line of collectible figures or cards featuring numerous Nintendo characters from various franchises. The series debuted on November 21, 2014 with the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U line of amiibo. Using near field communication via the sensor within the Wii U GamePad, Nintendo 3DS amiibo adapter platform, New Nintendo 3DS touch screen, or Nintendo Switch JoyCon, scanning an amiibo unlocks special content in numerous Nintendo video games. The bonus each amiibo unlocks depends on the game which they are scanned in. Some only unlock generic bonuses in-game while others may unlock unique content. Several amiibo also have the ability to save special data within the amiibo's internal storage. Currently, there are 12 unique amiibo for the Fire Emblem franchise. Eight are from the Super Smash Bros. line while four are from the Fire Emblem line. Byleth has also been confirmed to be an upcoming amiibo in the Super Smash Bros. line, alongside the rest of the Fighters Pass Vol. 1 newcomers. However, it is unknown whether female Byleth will also receive an amiibo or just the male variant. Fire Emblem amiibo Super Smash Bros. Series * Marth * Ike * Robin (Male only) * Lucina * Roy * Corrin (Male and Female) * Chrom Fire Emblem Series * Alm * Celica * Chrom * Young Tiki Compatibility with Fire Emblem ''Fire Emblem Fates Upon scanning a Marth, Ike, Robin, or Lucina amiibo, the scanned character will appear as an NPC wandering the player's My Castle in the south. Like other My Castle features, the visiting amiibo character will activate a short event then disappear. Players will need to complete a map in order to resummon the amiibo character again. All other amiibo aside from the four mentioned have no compatibility with ''Fates. The first two scans with an applicable amiibo will gift the player an Accessory only available to that character. The answer the player gives to them will determine which one they give. After two conversation scans, the third time the amiibo is scanned, the character will request a battle between the player's army and their small squad at the Plains of Hoshido. After defeating the amiibo character's forces, they will join the player's army for free and will be added to the player's Unit Logbook. All amiibo characters do not have any secondary classes but can use DLC seals. They also do not have Personal Skills. Each character, upon recruitment, will always carry their signature weapon in their inventories. While their signature weapons can be unequipped and can equip other weapons, their signature weapons cannot be removed from their inventories. Subsequent scans will make them appear in one of the shops. If they appear in any of the Armories, they will sell weakened versions of their signature weapons. If they appear in the Accessory Shop, they will sell their unique Accessories. Each amiibo provides two exclusive accessories that are unique to them. These accessories cannot be gifted to other players. They also have a variation of their signature weapon that is visually the same but with greatly reduced stats and bonuses. *Marth gives the Dragon Headpiece (Tiki's circlet) and Marth's Tiara. Marth's weapon is Marth's Spatha. *Ike gives Ike's Pauldron and Yune's Pauldron (Lehran's Medallion). Ike's weapon is Ike's Backup. *Robin gives Robin's Books and a Dragon Feather (Grima's wing feathers). Robin's weapon is Robin's Primer. *Lucina gives a Bear Hat and her Butterfly Mask. Lucina's weapon is Lucina's Estoc. ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia ''Echoes introduced the first Fire Emblem specific line of amiibo with Alm and Celica receiving amiibo. Upon acquiring a Mila's Turnwheel, players can scan Alm and Celica to unlock a special dungeon. Alm's unlocks Duma's Ordeals while Celica's unlocks Mila's Ordeals. Both reward the player with special equipment when cleared. Additionally, players can copy the data of their current file's Alm and Celica stats onto the amiibo in order to summon them as illusory allies in battle. During a battle, players can use Alm or Celica to summon an allied Illusory character using the amiibo art command. Summoning Illusory characters will cost Alm or Celica 10 HP per use. The illusory ally summoned is determined whether or not the amiibo is a Fire Emblem series related amiibo or not. Illusory allies are highlighted by their white-blue coloration. However, they are treated as an Ally character and cannot be commanded. The summoned allies will last until they are either defeated or the end of the Ally turn. While amiibo can be summoned multiple times during a battle, the player cannot use the same amiibo twice in the same battle. Each turn, the player is allowed to use a different amiibo to summon another ally. Additionally, once the two armies are combined, only one amiibo can be used per turn. For example, if Alm uses a Mario amiibo and Celica attempts to summon an illusory ally using Luigi, the allies summoned by Alm will disappear and be replaced by Celica's summoned ally. Using any of the Fire Emblem amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U line of amiibos or an Alm or Celica amiibo with data copied onto them will summon an illusory version of that unit. Like the Fates summoned amiibo units, they come with a fixed inventory, including their signature weapon which cannot be removed from their inventory. Using a Chrom/Tiki amiibo or any non-''Fire Emblem'' series related amiibo will summon a generic Illusory Unit. These Illusory Units are completely random upon each summoning and can be a generic human unit or Terrors. Hence, a Mario amiibo might summon Barons the first time he is used, but on the second time, he might summon Bow Knights instead. Anywhere from one to three units may be summoned per use. ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses ''Three Houses is compatible with amiibo through a feature called the amiibo Gazebo. Scanning any amiibo causes random consumable items, seeds, and gifts to appear around the Gazebo. These are highlighted green. In New Game+, a new area called the Holy Tomb is unlocked, granting even more items and Byleth gains a new skill called Sothis Shield. If a compatible Fire Emblem amiibo is scanned, classic map and battle themes from previous Fire Emblem titles can be used during auxiliary battles. Each Fire Emblem amiibo will unlock a specific song: *Marth - The Time to Act *Tiki - The World Tree *Alm - March to Deliverance *Celica - With Mila's Divine Protection *Roy - Beneath a New Light (Roy's Courage) *Ike - Eternal Bond *Robin - Id (Purpose) *Chrom - Destiny (Ablaze) *Lucina - Conquest (Ablaze) *Corrin (Male) - Alight (Storm) *Corrin (Female) - A Dark Fall (Fire) ''Fire Emblem Warriors ''Warriors is compatible with all amiibo, both Fire Emblem and non-''Fire Emblem'' related. If Chrom and Tiki amiibo are used for the first time, the player will be granted Chrom's Training Sword and Tiki's Tear, respectively. Afterward, they will function the same as the other Fire Emblem amiibo. Scanning any Fire Emblem amiibo into the game and the two mentioned above after their initial scans will reward specific weapon types. Marth, , Celica, Ike, Roy, Chrom, Lucina, and both Corrins unlock a Sword. Robin will unlock a Tome. Tiki will unlock a Dragonstone. All other amiibo will grant the player a , a random weapon, or a amount of gold. Up to five different amiibo can be used per day and each amiibo can only be scanned once per day. Other Compatible Games Outside of the Fire Emblem series, Fire Emblem related amiibo can be used in certain games with unique effects. Majority of amiibo compatible games give the player generic bonuses when scanned. A few games have unique benefits when specific Fire Emblem amiibo are scanned. The following is a list of unique effects that Fire Emblem amiibo give in other Nintendo games. *''Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash'': Unlocks in-game figurines of Chibi-Robo imitating the poses of Marth, Ike, Robin, and Lucina. Subsequent scans or usage of other Fire Emblem amiibo gives the player 50 or 100 Moolah once a day per character, per scan. *''Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.: Summon Marth, Ike, Robin, and Lucina as special units during a battle using their respective amiibo. They cannot be revived if fallen in battle. *Kirby Planet Robobot: Scanning a Marth, Ike, Lucina, or Roy amiibo grants Kirby his Sword ability. Scanning a Robin amiibo grants Kirby his Spark ability. All other ''Fire Emblem amiibo will unlock a random ability. *''Style Savvy: Fashion Forward'': Unlock a special skirt design when scanning a Lucina amiibo. *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X: Unlocks a Marth costume for Brook when a Marth amiibo is scanned. *Super Mario Maker: Instantly unlocks a costume mushroom for Marth, Ike, Robin, and Lucina when their respective amiibo is scanned. *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U: Allows the player to train a computer-controlled allied character of the scanned amiibo. (Roy and Corrin can be scanned even without buying the DLC). Only compatible with amiibo from the ''Super Smash Bros. line that are playable fighters, meaning the Super Smash Bros. Chrom amiibo is not compatible. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Allows the player to train a computer-controlled allied character of the scanned amiibo. Only compatible with amiibo from the ''Super Smash Bros. line, as well as the Fire Emblem Chrom amiibo. All other Fire Emblem amiibo unlocks their respective Spirit. *''Yoshi’s Woolly World : Unlocks a yarn print based on Marth, Ike, Robin, or Lucina when their respective amiibo is scanned. All other ''Fire Emblem amiibo unlocks a generic amiibo yarn print. *''Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World'': Unlocks a yarn print-based Marth, Ike, Robin, Lucina, Roy, and Corrin when their respective amiibo is canned. All other Fire Emblem amiibo unlocks a generic amiibo yarn print. Trivia *The first physical non-E-Book item ever sold through Amazon.com Mexico was an Ike amiibo.Nintendo Everything *Female Robin is the only Fire Emblem character in the Smash series to not have an amiibo. *Chrom is the only character to have amiibo in both the Fire Emblem and Super Smash Bros. series. Gallery Marth amiibo.png|Marth amiibo Ike amiibo.png|Ike amiibo Robin amiibo.png|Robin amiibo Lucina amiibo.png|Lucina amiibo Roy amiibo.png|Roy amiibo SuperSmashBros4CorrinMale.png|Corrin amiibo (Male) SuperSmashBros4CorrinFemale.png|Corrin amiibo (Female) AmiiboChrom.png|Chrom Amiibo (Smash) Alm amiibo.png|Alm amiibo Celica amiibo.png|Celica amiibo. FireEmblemChrom.png|Chrom amiibo FireEmblemTiki.png|Tiki amiibo References Category:Amiibo